Great Teacher Zhang Yixing
by Guilty Crown
Summary: Zhang Yixing, guru baru lagi untuk kelas X F. Bisakah ia, sebagai guru baru ke-6 mengubah image kelas tertinggal itu? "asal kalian tau, semua kesalahan kalian ditanggung olehnya" "Tidak ada guru yang gagal mendidik muridnya. Yang ada hanya orang tua yang gagal mendidik anaknya" EXO OT12 PAIR, TYPO EPRIWER!/? RnR! Chapter 3 apdet setelah melumut di laptop
1. Intro

**Great Teacher Zhang Yixing**

_Genre: school life_

_Cast: rahasia, hoho *ditabok*_

_Disclaimer: masing – masing memiliki Hak Ciptanya masing – masing ;3_

.

.

.

"Dimana guru baru itu? Jangan bilang kalau dia terlambat di hari pertamanya bekerja"

"Ma-maafkan saya Ibu Kepala Sekolah, mungkin ia masih belum bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan kerjanya yang baru"

"Mana ada guru yang seperti itu?! Saya heran bagaimana bisa dia terpilih untuk bekerja di sekolah elit ini"

"..."

.

.

'_Seberapa besar sih sekolah ini?! Gara – gara kurang memperhatikan bimbingan kemarin aku jadi sering tersesat sekarang!'_  
>.<p>

Seorang pria berkemeja biru muda menyusuri lorong Kakoma _Gakuen_* yang sepi. Tentu saja, sekarang sudah memasuki jam pelajaran

.

.

Pandangan pria itu tertuju pada empat siswa laki – laki di koridor yang sedang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing – masing

'_huh? Bukankah seharusnya mereka mengikuti pelajaran?'_ Batin pria itu, kemudian mendekati keempatnya

"_a-ano_.. Apa kalian tau di mana letak kelas X-F berada? Kalau perlu bisakah kalian memanduku?"  
>Ia melihat salah satu dari keempat siswa itu berbisik kepada salah satu dari mereka –yang sepertinya pemimpinnya, karena terlihat berkuasa dari yang lain-<p>

'_entahlah tetapi pandangan mereka terlihat menyeramkan'_

"ikuti aku" kata sang pemimpin

Pria itu mengikutinya sambil memasang wajah bahagia,

"_Hontouni arigatou_*.. um-"

"Kai"

.

.

Cukup lama mereka berjalan dan pria itu melirik arlojinya,

'_sudah jam segini... sekolah ini terlalu luas untukku'_

"Kuantarkan sampai sini saja, aku lagi ada urusan penting, kau lanjutkan saja sendiri. Ikuti koridor itu lalu belok kanan, kau bisa melihat kelas itu di sana"

Kai segera berbalik dan meninggalkan pria itu

'_tak kusangka aku bertemu siswa yang sangat baik mau mengantarku ke kelas X F di hari pertamaku bekerja. Seperti yang diharapkan dari sekolah elit!'_

.

.

"Hey Kai, kau apakan dia?"  
>"Tidak parah kok, aku hanya menuntunnya ke gedung ke 3, hahaha"<br>"Woaaah! Itu cukup jauh dari sini tau! Dasar kau ini, hahaha" salah seorang temannya memukul – mukul pundak Kai sambil terbahak

.

"yah setidaknya kita masih bisa menikmati jam kosong ini lebih lama, benarkan Kai?" seorang lagi datang dan menyambar sebuah kotak _bento_* yang dibawa Kai

.

"Baru pertama kali ini aku melihatmu membawa bento, Kai?"

"Oh iya, aku mengambilnya dari tas kertas yang orang tadi bawa, tak kusangka dia tak menyadarinya, Chan. Sepertinya dia termasuk orang yang tidak bisa diandalkan"

"HAHAHAHAHA kau hebat, Kai!"

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

Nb:

*gakuen : sekolah

*hontouni arigatou : terima kasih sangat/terima kasih banyak/benar - benar berterima kasih

*bento : bekal makanan khas jepang

.

.

Muncul lagi FF baru, hohohoho sori sori, yang bakal rajin update mungkin ff ini dan yang All Alone with You dulu deh, yang lain masih belum ada pencerahan soalnya*dor

Ada yang tertarik gak ya kira – kira? Ini judulnya terinspirasi dari Great Teacher Onizuka loh, tapi ceritanya gak sama – sama amat kok ;)

Satu lagi, maaf kalo bertantakan / typo bertebaran, soalnya author aplot lewat Hp *sungkem*

.

.

Jaa, mata ne~


	2. Chapter 1

**Great Teacher Zhang Yixing**

_Genre: school life_

_Cast: masih rahasia, hoho *ditabok*_

_Disclaimer: masing – masing memiliki Hak Ciptanya masing – masing ;3 /?_

-previous story-

"Baru pertama kali ini aku melihatmu membawa bento, Kai?"

"Oh iya, aku mengambilnya dari tas kertas yang orang tadi bawa, tak kusangka dia tak menyadarinya, Chan. Sepertinya dia termasuk orang yang tidak bisa diandalkan"

"HAHAHAHAHA kau hebat, Kai!"

Setelah mengikuti instruksi dari siswa tadi, pria itu merasa kalau ia tersesat semakin jauh.

'_bagaimana bisa? Kuyakin kalau aku sudah mengikuti arahannya dengan benar'_

Ia terus berjalan sampai menemukan sebuah papan tulisan '3th Building'

"A-apa? Bukankah kelas X F itu ada di gedung pertama? Itu gedung yang tadi aku bertemu 4 siswa di koridor kan? Kenapa mereka membawaku ke sini- tunggu..."

"Kemana perginya bento ku? Aku yakin telah memasukkannya ke tas ini!"

Sepertinya ia mulai mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu mudah percaya kepada orang lain, meskipun orang tersebut tampak mencurigakan

Dengan paniknya pria itu berlari tanpa tahu kemana hingga ia bertemu dengan seseorang

"_Sumimasen_..*" pria itu membungkuk

Orang yang ia ajak bicara menghentikan aktivitasnya –bermain basket- dan tersenyum ramah

"ada apa ya? Ah- anda bukan orang sini pasti, karena saya belum pernah melihat wajah anda"

"Saya guru baru di sini, um-"

"Ah! Saya Jinki, guru olah raga kelas XI" Jinki melihat name tag di seragam pria itu,

"Oh! Kau pasti sedang mencari letak kelas X F kan? Sudah kuduga, haha"

Si pria berkemeja memasang wajah kebingungan, _'hah? Sudah ia duga? Apa maksudnya?'_

"Kau pasti bingung mengapa aku sudah menduganya kan? Karena setiap guru – guru baru sebelum anda yang ditugaskan untuk membimbing kelas itu selalu disesatkan oleh siswa – siswa kelas itu... Dan anda korban mereka selanjutnya ternyata"

Akhirnya pria tadi kembali ke gedung pertama, ditemani oleh sang guru olahraga.

'_ternyata memang benar ini kelas yang pertama ku lihat tadi' _Pria itu bersiap membuka pintu kelas itu, namun sebelumnya ia berbalik dan hendak mengucapkan terima kasih pada guru baik tadi

"Arigatou-"

"Saya duluan ya. Semoga berhasil!" Jinki sudah berjalan kembali ke lapangan tadi dan melambaikan tangannya.

Pria itu menarik nafas dalam – dalam, ah sepertinya ia mulai gugup. Bagaimanapun juga, ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertamanya mengajar sebagai guru SMA. Tangannya mulai mengeluarkan keringat, namun diabaikannya.

Dan pintu kelas X F pun terbuka, ia mulai masuk ke dalam dan menuju meja guru

"ehm..."

Seisi kelas yang sangat ramai itu tiba – tiba diam, semua mata memandang ke arahnya

'_menarik perhatian mereka tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan ternyata'_

"Saya akan menjadi wali kelas baru kalian selama tiga tahun mendatang. Karena saya baru di sini, jadi mohon bimbingannya"

Harapan pria itu kandas seketika, semua siswa di kelas tersebut kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Menghiraukan sang pembicara di depan

'_benar – benar membutuhkan kesabaran ekstra rupanya'_

Sang guru baru berbalik menghadap papan tulis dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Zhang Yixing. Sebenarnya karena saya sama sekali belum mengetahui nama kalian, saya ingin mengabsen satu per satu dari kalian, tetapi situasinya belum mendukung"

Yixing kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya.

"Di papan sudah kutuliskan tugas pertama kalian. Batas pengumpulan hingga bel istirahat dan bagi mereka yang tidak mengumpulkannya, akan mendapat sanksi membersihkan kelas ini sepulang sekolah"

"Dia terlalu lembek. Kupastikan dalam seminggu ini dia akan menyerah mengajar kita" ujar seorang murid bernama Kai yang sibuk membaca majalah dewasa bulanan. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mendengar apa yang guru baru itu ucapkan.

"Sepertinya kau yakin sekali, Kai... Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?" Seorang siswa tinggi berkacamata yang duduk di bangku depan Kai berbalik,

"Aku bertaruh ia akan berhasil membuat genk-mu itu tak berdaya lagi. Kalau aku menang, kau tidak berhak menyandang gelar 'King' di kelas ini" siswa itu menunjuk sebuah kartu bergambar King yang ada di meja Kai.

"hmph, dan kalau aku yang menang? Apa kau siap untuk menjadi 'Joker' selama 1 semester, huh? Suho si Tuan Yang Tahu Segala?"

"setuju." Siswa bernama Suho dan Kai itu telah mendeklarasikan perang.

"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat kerjakan soal - soal itu!" Yixing yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka akhirnya angkat suara.

"Cih, merepotkan sekali guru itu. Baru hari pertama mengajar saja sudah sok" Kai bersandar di kursinya, memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin dan menutupi wajahnya dengan majalah.

Sedangkan Suho, ia kembali menghadap ke depan, dan mulai mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan sang guru baru.

"Siapa ketua kelas di sini? Saya ingin membicarakan sesuatu sehabis pelajaran ini selesai" Yixing bertanya dengan volume sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Namun hasilnya nihil, tidak ada satupun dari siswa di sana yang menghiraukannya. Bahkan hanya beberapa yang mengerjakan tugas yang ia berikan.

Sedikit memijat keningnya, ia bertanya sekali lagi. Sedikit berteriak "Dengarkan! Siapa yang-"  
>"Kami tidak memiliki ketua kelas. Hanya ada King, Queen dan bawahannya" Suho yang telinganya ia sumpal dengan earphone pun angkat bicara, memotong pertanyaan Yixing.<p>

"King? Queen? Apa – apaan itu?" tanya Yixing bingung. 'kelas macam apa ini...' batinnya  
>"Kau akan tau pada waktunya. Dan sekarang diamlah. Aku sedang berkonsentrasi mengerjakan" Suho kembali fokus pada buku tulisnya. Yixing terdiam, tetap memperhatikan siswa barusan.<p>

Siswa arrogant dan kasar bahkan kepada gurunya sendiri. Tapi setidaknya ia mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan. Yixing melihat daftar tempat duduk yang ada di depannya dan mencari nama siswa itu

"Suho Kim..." gumamnya.

**To Be Continued**

Nb:

*sumimasen : permisi

Muncul lagi FF baru, hohohoho sori sori, yang bakal rajin update mungkin ff ini dan yang All Alone with You dulu deh, yang lain masih belum ada pencerahan soalnya*dor

Satu lagi, maaf kalo bertantakan / typo bertebaran *sungkem*

DITUNGGU RIPIUNYAAA~ /peluk tjium/


	3. Chapter 2

**Great Teacher Zhang Yixing  
><strong>

_Genre: school life_

_Cast: rahasia, hoho *ditabok*_

_Disclaimer: masing – masing memiliki Hak Ciptanya masing – masing ;3 Based on Japanese Dorama, "Great Teacher Onizuka"  
><em>

_dengan peubahan seadanya/?_

.

.

Previous Chapter

Siswa arrogant dan kasar bahkan kepada gurunya sendiri. Tapi setidaknya ia mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan. Yixing melihat daftar tempat duduk yang ada di depannya dan mencari nama siswa itu

"Suho Kim..." gumamnya.

.

.

**15.45**

Jam istirahat kedua berbunyi nyaring. Koridor yang semula sepi menjadi penuh aktivitas para siswa. Semua terlihat damai – damai jika saja tidak ada 'mereka',

'King' dari kelas X-F, Kai dan di sebelahnya ada sang 'Queen'. Di belakang mereka berdua terdapat beberapa pengikut setia mereka, Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun. Seluruh siswa di koridor yang mereka lewati menghentikan semua aktivitasnya. Mereka malas jika sudah berurusan dari murid – murid kelas X-F. Image mereka sudah terlanjur buruk bahkan sejak angkatan pertama.

"Baekie ayo kita kembali ke kelas" siswa jangkung bermata mirip panda menarik lengan teman sekelasnya yang masih setia memperhatikan gerombolan di depannya. Pandangan Baekhyun tidak terlepas dari seseorang bertubuh menjulang dengan auranya yang menyilaukan –atau bisa dibilang 'filter' di mata Baekyun-. Membuat pria itu tampak bersinar, dengan _sparklings_ di sekitarnya. Terdengar berlebihan memang, tetapi itulah yang Baekhyun lihat.

Sepertinya saat ini, seseorang telah jatuh cinta.

Merasa sadar kalau pria tampan yang membuatnya kagum tadi membalas tatapannya dan terseyum lebar, wajah Baekhyun memerah, detak jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat dan ia segera mengikuti Tao masuk ke kelasnya, kelas X-A.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Yeol?'

'hm? Tidak ada apa – apa...' pria tinggi bernama Chanyeol itu kembali memasang wajah coolnya dan mengikuti sang King.

"Kau menyeramkan kalau ketawa tanpa sebab" Kai melanjutkan kegiatannya berjalan menuju kantin seraya mengoperasikan handphone dan menekan tombol speed-dial, nama 'Kyungie' tertera di layar diikuti nada sambung selama beberapa saat,

"Lama tidak mendengar suaramu Kyung" ujar Kai pelan sambil mendudukkan dirinya di meja khusus untuk mereka.

"Aku punya tugas lagi untukmu sayang. Nde, dia baru mengajar hari pertama" kedua manik Kai menatap Chanyeol lama, menunggu pengikutnya untuk paham maksud tatapannya dan segera beranjak dari kursi yang tadi Chanyeol duduki, ia menuju counter dan mengambilkan dua nampan makanan untuk Kai dan dirinya.

"Hm? Aku jamin ia tidak akan membuatmu bosan Kyung"

Kai menyandarkan punggungnya dan menutup mata perlahan. Ia sangat menyukai suara kekasihnya walaupun hanya melalui handphone.

"Hadiah untukmu? Kau sudah mendapatkannya sekarang bukan?" Kai menggoda kekasihnya itu, walaupun ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"tsk, dia benar – benar memutus teleponku"

Tanpa Kai sadari, sang Queen yang sedari tadi duduk disampingnya mendengar percakapan mereka, kini menatap kosong ke luar kantin

'Kapan Kai mau memperhatikanku?' batin pemuda berwajah manis tersebut.

.

.

Yixing terdiam beberapa saat di depan pitu kelas X-F, kelas yang mulai hari ini resmi ia bimbing.

Dengan menarik nafas dalam – dalam, raut wajahnya ia buat setenang mungkin.

'ayolah yixing, ini kan hari pertamamu mengajar'

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan sendirinya, membuat Yixing sedikit terkejut

Seseorang menabraknya dengan keras, membuat keseimbangan Yixing terganggu dan ia menutup matanya rapat, bersiap untuk merasakan sakit karena kerasnya lantai.

.

.

Tiga detik ia tidak merasakan apapun, Yixing memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya,

hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah seorang Suho Kim, tepat di hadapannya.

Membutuhkan waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk Yixing agar dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi, ia kembali berdiri menghindari kontak mata dengan muridnya itu. Begitu pula dengan Suho, masih dengan wajah datarnya ia menjauhkan tangan kanannya yang menahan guru baru itu dari pinggangnya.

"Aku baru saja hendak memanggilmu karena kau terlambat" ujar Suho sambil melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke dalam kelas.

"m-maafkan aku..." Yixing berusaha merapikan pakaian yang ia kenakan dan segera memasuki ruang kelas.

Merasa ada keanehan di kelas itu, Yixing baru tersadar kalau kelas X-F kali ini tidak seramai biasanya. Seluruh muridnya diam menunggu Yixing untuk berbicara. Hal itu membuat Yixing canggung, sebenarnya.

"b-baiklah saya akan memulai kembali pelajarannya, sebelum itu, apa ada yang tau kemana teman kalian?" Yixing menunjuk satu - satunya bangku kosong di kelas itu. Yang membuat seluruh siswa mengikuti arah jarinya.

"Sebenarnya..." Kali ini Kai angkat bicara,

'Hm? mengapa aku seperti melihat Kai yang lain? Seingatku ia tidak setenang ini tadi pagi' batin Yixing sambil memperhatikan Kai yang menjeda kalimatnya

"Kyungsoo sedang sakit selama tiga bulan ini" lanjut Kai dengan raut wajah penuh kesedihan

Yixing memperhatikan suasana kelasnya kini berubah menjadi tidak nyaman, ia memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu

"Baiklah, saya akan coba untuk menjenguknya setelah sekolah usai. Dan kalian jangan khawatir, saya akan pastikan teman kalian baik – baik saja" Yixing berusaha mengembalikan suasana kelas seperti semula.

Sedangkan saat itu, seorang siswa yang memiliki wajah mirip member girlband Wonder Girls, tersenyum simpul atas keluguan guru baru itu

"kami bahkan tidak sedikitpun khawatir dengan Kyungsoo" desisnya pelan, membuat Chanyeol yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya tertawa tertahan.

"Bolehkan aku menemanimu ke rumah Kyungsoo?" lagi – lagi Kai angkat suara, membuat image Kai di mata Yixing tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan

"Tidak perlu, kalian fokus saja pada belajar kalian, saya bisa sendiri" sebuah senyuman tulus terpasang di wajah angelic Yixing.

.

.

Berbeda dengan kelas X lainnya yang sedang pelajaran di ruang kelas, saat ini giliran kelas X-B untuk mengikuti pelajaran olah raga di lapangan, karena kali ini materi dari Kris seosangnim adalah baseball.

Merasa salah satu muridnya tidak fokus terhadap penjalsannya, Kris tanpa ragu melempar sebuah bola baseball ke arah muridnya itu.

"Y-yakk! siapa yang melempariku?!" ia refleks berteriak dengan nada tinggi khasnya karena kesakitan,

Kim Jongdae namanya.

Semua teman – temannya terdiam, tidak ada yang berani angkat suara karena mereka merasakan aura gelap dari sang guru.

"Kim Jongdae, kuhukum kau untuk merapikan alat – alat untuk materi kita ini setelah pelajaran saya usai."

"s-saya sendiri?"

"tidak, dengan seseorang di kelas X-F yang sejak tadi kau perhatikan. Tentu saja sendiri!" kali ini Kris sudah berada dipuncak kesabarannya.

Mengapa di hari yang terik ini ia harus mengajar kelas X-B dan bukannya kelas X-A? Kan setidaknya ia bisa menggoda murid favorite-nya di kelas itu.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering satu jam yang lalu, dan kini Yixing sibuk mengemasi barang – barangnya di ruang guru dan bersiap menuju kediaman Keluarga Do.

Jaket kulit yang ia gantungkan di kursinya ia kenakan karena cuaca hari itu sangat terik. Ia juga meraih kunci sepeda motornya dan bergegas menuju halaman, tidak lupa ia memberi salam kedapa setiap guru yang ia temui.

.

.

Kediaman keluarga Do yang mewah membuat Yixing menelan salivanya berat. Rasanya jauh jika dibandingkan dengan apartementnya, bahkan dengan rumah orang tuanya di kampung halamannya yaitu Changsa.

Anehnya, tidak ada satu pun penjaga dan pekerja yang terlihat di rumah itu. Sepi, bahkan pintu utama tidak terkunci.

Karena rasa penasaran yang membuncah, Yixing memberanikan diri untuk masuk,

"Permisi, apa ada orang? Do Kyungsoo?"

Tidak ada jawaban,

Beberapa menit berlalu, tiba – tiba Yixing mendengar suara isak tangis seseorang

'Apakah itu Kyungsoo?'

Perasaannya campur aduk, antara takut dan khawatir terhadap siswaya itu. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu di rumah itu?

Dan langkah kaki Yixing terhenti di depan sebuah kamar, suara isakan itu semakin keras, tanda ia ada di ruangan itu

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yixing membuka pintu yang lagi – lagi tidak terkunci, dan menemukan seorang pemuda, dengan pakaian yang robek di mana – mana dan dalam kondisi tertunduk.

Isakannya yang membuat Yixing iba segera mendekati pemuda itu

"Do Kyungsoo?"

**To Be Continued**

.

.

Muncul lagi FF baru, hohohoho sori sori, yang bakal rajin update mungkin ff ini dulu deh, yang lain masih belum ada pencerahan soalnya*dor

Gimana Yixingnya? Udah dapet belum feels keibuannya? /apaan/ dan maaf kalo alur kecepetan dan cerita terlalu singkat, wkwk

To be honest, saya lagi kesengsem sama pair Kaisoo jadi buat chapter depan konfliknya masih tentang Kaisoo, yeaayy.

Gimana? Gimana? Hampir semua member sudah tersebut di atas kan? hanya tinggal sang maknae, lol *digiles*

emang sih di sini semuanya main pair, tapi tak apalah dibumbui beberapa crack pair, ya kan? *wink *wink

Satu lagi, maaf kalo bertantakan / typo bertebaran *sungkem*

DITUNGGU RIPIUNYAAA~ kelanjutan kisah mereka bergantung pada ripiu kalian semua :*

.

.

Jaa, mata ne~


End file.
